


Slightly Drunk

by youngjaeswife



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaeswife/pseuds/youngjaeswife
Summary: It's always easier to admit you like someone when you're slightly drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KobutoriRisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobutoriRisu/gifts).



> This fic is all my wonderful beta readers fault! I Blame her entirely! Saranghae KobutoRisu <3

Mark, red-faced and a little unsteady, stood in front of the elevator, waiting for it to take himself and Jinyoung back to their dorm floor in the building. 

Jingyoung stood beside him looking just as drunk. His cheeks were a little less pink than Mark's, but nevertheless both stood with their hands on the wall, holding themselves up.

Moments earlier they had been sitting with the guys from 2PM celebrating Mark's birthday. 

Jinyoung decided to call it a night, and Mark thought it best if he joined him in returning to the dorm, and the two of them had meandered quite ungracefully towards the elevator that they were now standing before. 

Jinyoung sighed and pressed the button over and over again. He looked at the doors disdainfully and made a face that made Mark grin.

“Open,” Jinyoung said, pointing at the doors with an air of mischievousness about him. They refused to open and he pouted.

Grabbing Mark's sleeve he pulled on it playfully. “Maaark, why won't they open for me?” 

“Maybe you didn't ask it nicely enough.” Mark grinned at Jinyoung's playfulness.

“Buuut it's taking too long Maaaark.”

“It'll get here. We just have to be patient.”

Jinyoung sighed loudly, swaying slightly, and pointed at the elevator again. “Open the door please nice elevator, because I need to get Mark back to the dorm. He's very drunk.”

Mark laughed. “Who's drunk?” 

“You are,” Jinyoung said, looking thoughtfully at the way Mark was leaning into the wall. 

“You're drunk too,” Mark reminded him.

“Not as much as you are,” Jinyoung giggled just as the door opened. “Ooh, see Mark, see, the thingy opened. It knows you're drunk!” 

Mark giggled some more as he staggered into the elevator behind Jinyoung and flopped against the back of it.

Jinyoung smirked and leaned in next to him, their shoulders touching. “I even have to hold you up. You can't even stand up straight,” he hiccupped.

Both boys stared at each other and giggled. “I wonder if Yugyeom's home?”

“Nah,” Mark answered. “I think he said he was going to Bam's place to hang with him for the night.”

“Spoilsport,” Jinyoung pouted. “They could have come joined us first.”

“It's fine,” Mark smiled as the elevator came to a stop. 

They almost toppled out of the elevator together, laughing as they held to each other, fighting to stay upright. 

Mark, however, lost his balance and fell over not far from the door to their dorm.

“Why are you upside down?” Mark asked as Jinyoung peered at him from above.

Jinyoung laughed at him and shook his head. “I'm not upside down... you're on the floor.”

“Oh yeah,” Mark chuckled as he held his hand out to Jinyoung. “Help me up?”

Jinyoung grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up, but they were laughing so hard that in the end Jinyoung gave up and just pulled Mark the last few feet to their dorm instead.

Crawling up the wall with Jinyoung helping him, Mark finally made it upright.

“Do you have the key?” Mark asked as he checked his pockets.

“Ummm,” Jinyoung gave his coat a pat down and then made a puzzled face. “I thought I had it.” 

“I thought so too,” Mark blinked as he teetered forward a little.

“Whoops, careful Marky Mark,” Jinyoung giggled again as he put his hand on Mark's chest. “Lean that way,” he said as he pushed Mark back against the wall with one hand resting on him, while trying to find the key to the door, with the other.

“Maybe it's in your pocket?” Mark said shoving his hand into Jinyoung's pants pocket and grabbing around in it.

“Heyyy. That's NOT the key, mister,” Jinyoung said, blushing deeply, a shocked look on his face as he grabbed Mark's arm and pulled Mark's hand out if his pocket

“Ooops, sorry,” Mark replied a little sheepishly, blushing crimson red. “I didn't mean to do that.”

Jinyoung sighed and nodded. “It's okay. I think we just need to go inside, once I find the... oh here it is, in my top pocket, sorry. So, as I was saying Markie pooh, we should go inside and have sex, SLEEP I mean sleep,” Jinyoung corrected himself quickly before he shoved his hand over his mouth. Turning to face Mark so that he could apologise profusely to him it seemed that Mark had not heard him as he now had his earphones in, music turned up loud, and was drunkenly bopping along to what Jinyoung was sure sounded like Teenager.

Sighing with relief that Mark hadn't heard what he'd said, he fumbled with the key, struggling to open the door to their dorm. Teetering backwards he felt a warm hand on his back and turned to see Mark smiling at him.

Mouthing the words thank you and giving Mark the thumbs up for stopping him from falling completely backwards, he again attempted to unlock the door, his hand shaking from the copious amount of alcohol he had consumed with 2PM.

Suddenly Mark's hand was on his, attempting to steady his drunken shaking with his own. 

“Now try it,” Mark said, pulling one of his earphones out and smiling at Jinyoung.

“Teamwork, I like it,” Jinyoung said as he finally managed to guide the key in and open their door.

“It's so dark in here, I could get lost,” Mark giggled again as he walked into the dark room pulling out his earphones completely and shoving them in his pocket.

“Turn the light on silly!” Jinyoung reminded him. As he shut the door behind him any light that had come in from the hallway was now gone.

“Where is it?”

“On the wall. Shit Mark, you really are drunk,” Jinyoung laughed.

“I know it's on the wall, somewhere,” Mark said, a little annoyed as he turned to face the wall, trying to find it.

“Mark, I am not the wall,” Jinyoung chuckled as Mark rubbed his hands up and down Jinyoung's chest by mistake.

“Ohh, I wondered why the wall was all soft and squishy,” Mark chuckled too.

“That's twice now Mark 'drunk' Tuan, that you have accosted me like this. Are you trying to seduce me or something?”

“What? No, why would I do that? You're my friend. Friends don't go around feeling each other up.”

“You touch my butt all the time, Mark Tuan,” Jinyoung chuckled again.

“I can't help it, it's so soft and squishy, how can anyone resist it? And you can't talk, Park Jinyoung. Remember that time on stage when you grabbed my crotch and slowly slid your hand over it?”

Jinyoung laughed. “Oh my god, I remember your face. Served you right for just jumping me like that!”

“You weren't drunk then, Park Jinyoung! Explain that...and you know what? You can't talk, you touch my butt a lot too!”

“Hah, well what about the time you were rubbing my cock with your foot huh, while we were filming in the pool? That was so all over the internet you know!”

“Everything we do, well almost everything, is on the internet. You know these fans they ship us so hard. Even the staff aren't innocent. They put that out there and we know it. It's funny,” Mark snorted, amused by the idea. “Where the fuck is this light?” Mark sighed still not able to find the switch.

Finally, the light came on. Mark turned around and saw Jinyoung, hand over the switch as he himself stood on the otherside of the room looking rather sheepish.

“How the hell did you get over there?” Jinyoung grinned.

“I walked obviously,” Mark replied with a snort.

“You're adorable Mark Tuan. Anyhow, I'm heading for the shower. I smell and feel like a bottle of soju!”

“I wonder if you'd taste like one?” Mark chuckled to himself.

“Sorry what, my hearing is bad enough, but when I get drunk, I swear it's worse!”

Mark cleared his throat quickly. “I said I wonder if I should have another one. I just remembered that there's soju in the fridge too.” 

“Don't you dare, Mark Tuan. You're drunker than me and you'll probably end up groping me again,” Jinyoung said waggling a drunken finger at him.

“You wish,” Mark laughed.

“Pfft yeah whatever,” Jinyoung grinned as he headed off towards his room.

“Oi Jinyoungie!”

“What?”

“The shower is that way,” Mark said, pointing to the left.

Jinyoung laughed loudly. “You idiot, that's the kitchen.”

“Ohhh...” Mark grinned again as he rubbed the back of his head and peeked around the corner of the door. “So it is.”

“Go to bed, Mark.”

“I will, after I have a shower too,” Mark replied adamantly.

Jinyoung sighed. “You're so drunk that I doubt you'll be able to stand upright in there.”

“Nah, I'll be fine. Go on, off you go. You shower first. I'll nap here on the couch while you do.”

“You do that Mark.” Jinyoung shook his head and laughed as he headed to his room first to grab his pyjamas. 

Mark watched him go and settled down on the couch his eyes resting on Jinyoung's backside as he walked towards his room.

“Hmm, I wonder if he would taste like soju?” Mark grinned as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinyoung exited out of the bathroom almost an hour later, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist and feeling a little more refreshed. A good long soak in the bath had been just the thing he’d needed. As he wandered back into the lounge area he heard light snoring and smiled. 

Leaving Mark to sleep a few minutes more he ambled along to the kitchen. A very strong coffee, he decided, would best thing for both of them right now.

After filling the kettle, Jinyoung set up the coffee into the cups and then walked back over to the couch where Mark lay sleeping peacefully.

“Mark,” Jinyoung began as he gently shook him, “come on up and into the shower.”

Mark groaned lightly and slowly sat upright with Jinyoung’s help. He sat back on the couch feeling a little sorry for himself. He hadn’t meant to get so drunk, but he couldn’t help it, well he could have said no, but the 2pm boys made him skull two bottles down and he’d lost count after the third. 

Normally he wouldn’t drink so much but since tonight was his birthday, Jinyoung had said that letting loose for once wouldn’t hurt. 

Jinyoung, that damn Park Jinyoung. Mark looked up at him and sighed. Why did he have to be so damn sexy? 

A sexy Jinyoung made Mark think of bad things. 

Bad things that he’d really like to do to Jinyoung, but Mark knew there was no way he could really tell if Jinyoung liked him the way he liked Jinyoung.

Why they had picked him as the group’s visual he didn’t really know. Jinyoung was much more handsome, much more defined and beautiful, much more. Shaking his head Mark sighed, Jinyoung was his best friend, what was he thinking.

“I’m putting the kettle on. Go have a shower I’ll have a coffee waiting for you when you’re done,” Jinyoung instructed him gently.

Mark looked up at him and then back down. “You do realise you’re not dressed right? You can’t go out like that.”

“It’s after midnight. We only got home just over an hour ago,” Jinyoung laughed heartily, “the only place I’m going after you’ve showered and we’ve had coffee, is my bed.”

“Oh. Really? It feels like I’ve been out for hours,” Mark replied scratching the back of his head.

“Can you stand?” Jinyoung held out his hand to him and Mark tapped it gently away.

“Of course I can stand. I’m not that drunk,” Mark said a little haughtily said as he attempted to get up but fell back onto the couch.

“Well it was a good first attempt,“ Jinyoung chortled as he leaned in and grabbed, Mark by the arm, helping him upright. “Dare I even ask you if you can walk?” Jinyoung chuckled.

Mark held onto Jinyoung and looked him in the eyes, “I think getting up was the problem, walking I can manage.”

Jinyoung said nothing, just smiled as Mark started to slowly make his way towards the bathroom. Following him quietly, Jinyoung watched to make sure that Mark made it safely there, then waited until the door was closed and he heard the shower come on.

Satisfied that Mark could handle this much at least, Jinyoung turned and headed back towards the kitchen, flicking the switch on the kettle and then heading to the kitchen table to sit down.

Grabbing his book off the table where he’d left it this morning, Jinyoung began to read from where he’d last stopped.

Finding he could barely concentrate on the word he looked back towards the kettle, hoping that the coffee would at least sober them up a little.

~*~

After washing himself down, Mark closed his eyes and leant against the shower wall As the warm water cascaded down over his body, he listened to it falling around him. It was the first chance they'd had to really be able to relax since they started promoting for their comeback.

The warm water seemed to help him clear his mind, then as quickly as he’d closed them, he opened then again and shook his head.

Jinyoung in a towel, what the hell? Normally he’d get dressed before even leaving the bathroom, so why the hell was he only in a towel.

Jinyoung in a towel, god why did he have to be wearing just a towel. It left nothing to the imagination, nothing whatsoever.

No matter how many times Mark shook his head, he couldn’t remove the image of a half-naked Jinyoung from his mind. 

His cock twitched and Mark looked down. “Shit.”

The whole idea of Jinyoung being half naked turned him on. 

The comments he’d made earlier and their conversation about touching each other came back to his mind and Mark swallowed nervously as his cock twitched again.

Mark turned the shower off and went to grab his towel. He needed to go sleep this off.

“Shit.”

Realising he’d not grabbed it from his room beforehand he stood there naked and dripping wet, his cock erect and no towel to save himself from the embarrassment.

Mark had no choice and resigning himself to his fate, he called out for Jinyoung to help.

~*~

Jinyoung had finished making the coffees and had just placed them on the table when he heard Mark’s panicked call for help.

Racing to the bathroom with the reasoning in his mind that Mark may have hurt himself, Jinyoung burst in without thinking. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

Mark’s mouth dropped open just as far as Jinyoung’s had as the two of them stood looking at each other, Jinyoung clad only In a towel and Mark completely naked, erection and all.

Both young men turned away saying nothing.

There was no doubt whatsoever in Mark’s mind that Jinyoung had definitely seen his erection, the look on his face had said it all. Not that he could anything about it tonight, even if Jinyoung did like him in that way there was no way he could perform to that extent with this much alcohol in his system. 

Jinyoung abruptly left the bathroom, ran into Mark's room and grabbed Mark’s towel still draped over the end of his bed where he’d left it after his shower the day before.

Rushing back to the bathroom Jinyoung held the towel out remaining out of sight. “Coffee's ready,” was all he said his cheeks burning red.

Mark grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist. If his embarrassment was bad before Jinyoung saw his nakedness, it was tenfold that now and had there been a large rock in front of him, he would have crawled straight under it and stayed there for rest of his natural life.

Jinyoung had gone by the time he finally came out of the bathroom, but now he had to go face him again, but only because he really needed the coffee to sober himself up right now.

Slowly Mark dragged himself back out to the kitchen, where Jinyoung greeted him with a smile. It was almost as if Jinyoung we’re trying to pretend nothing had just happened and Mark was quite happy to oblige.

“Here,” Jinyoung began, sitting next to Mark and pushing his coffee towards him as he sat, “How are you feeling after your shower?”

Mark smiled back as best he could, if Jinyoung could pretend It never happened so could he. “My head seems a little clearer, still feel slightly drunk though. How about you?”

The conversation seemed a little awkward as the two of them sat together in their towels.

“Yeah. I had a long bath, took in some steam, but same. We did consume copious amounts of alcohol though so it’s to be expected,” Jinyoung said quite calmly.

There was a moment of awkward silence as the two of them consumed some of their coffee.

Mark stared hard at his cup, he could feel Jinyoung’s eyes on him and it made him even more nervous than he already was. 

Finally, Jinyoung spoke his voice was calm and soft yet his tone was firm and serious. “Okay, this is ridiculous, obviously we need to discuss what just happened.”

Mark almost choked on his coffee as he finished it. He barely had time put the cup down as Jinyoung grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the couch and sat Mark down forcefully and standing over him.

Mark looked up at him and his face turned beet red.

“Why are you so embarrassed? We’re both guys right?” Jinyoung said folding his arms.

Mark looked downwards again and as he did so he caught a glimpse of Jinyoung’s towel. It was slightly open and Mark quickly looked away, hoping Jinyoung wouldn’t notice the look on his face, because right now as embarrassed as he was, all Mark wanted to do was to drag Jinyoung to his room and do unspeakable things to him.

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t knock first. I was worried that you’d hurt yourself or something,” Jinyoung said sincerely sitting next to Mark casually placing a hand on his leg.

Mark almost died as Jinyoung touched him. He was already overly sensitive to Jinyoung’s touch, but right now it was driving him crazy.

“It’s fine, I appreciate that you were concerned about me. I should have locked the door in the first place. My fault,” Mark replied as calmly as he could.

“I’m curious though,” Jinyoung said looking at him directly in the eyes and gently rubbing Mark’s leg through the towel, “what’s got you so worked up?”

Mark bit his lip as Jinyoung rubbed his leg on the inside and he almost lost all sense of himself as Jinyoung ventured to close this erection.

“Jinyoung you need to stop,” Mark finally firmly said grabbing Jinyoung’s hand preventing him from continuing,

“What?” Jinyoung said pulling his hand away from Mark’s, “I always do this and normally you don’t care...”

“For fan service, Jinyoung, fan service. No fans here and we’re not usually half damn naked or alone together either,” Mark reminded him.

Mark’s eyes closed as Jinyoung ignored him and continued. 

“Jinyoung, please, I’m serious, you need to stop,” Mark repeated, not that he really wanted him too.

“Why? Is fan service all we have together? Is that all I mean to you? Someone to play with in front of the fans.”

“No, of course not,” Mark replied quickly, “you know how much I care about you. You were always there for me when I first came here and....”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it,” Jinyoung snapped.

“Stop playing with me Jinyoung, this isn’t funny,” Mark scolded him.

“Who’s playing with who!” Jinyoung snapped back, “You’re the one who wanted to know if I’d taste like Soju.”

Mark froze.

Jinyoung had heard him after all.

“Damnit Mark, don’t keep me waiting! I’m tired of waiting.”

Permission. Did Jinyoung just give him permission?

Mark said nothing at first, looking at Jinyoung as hungrily as Jinyoung was him.

“You want to know what you mean to me Jinyoung?” Mark leaned in close to Jinyoung’s face. “If I tell you, are you sure you won’t regret it?”

Jinyoung, unwavering shook his head firmly.

“Fine!” Mark licked his lips, “This, is what you mean to me.” Without further hesitation, he grabbed the other young man and pulled him into a tight embrace taking his lips in a fierce and passionate kiss, before picking him up off the couch with him and heading to his room, his lips resuming their assault on Jinyoung’s.

Throwing Jinyoung down onto the bed, Mark pulled his towel off first then Jinyoung’s. 

Jinyoung bit his lip in anticipation as he eyed up Mark’s cock and swallowed.

Shifting down between Jinyoung’s legs, Mark went straight for the kill, giving Jinyoung no time to think before his cock was engulfed deep inside of Mark’s mouth.

Jinyoung’s hands flew to Mark’s head as he fucked Mark’s soft warm mouth, Mark sucking him hard taking Jinyoung’s cock all the way.

Mark’s tongue swirled around the head of Jinyoung’s cock as he pulled up from the base and Jinyoung moaned his approval loudly

A few minutes later Jinyoung was writhing under the constant pressure of Mark’s mouth wrapped tightly around his cock as he sucked the tip hard and fast sending Jinyoung into a frenzy as he felt himself start to build. 

Jinyoung was panting hard as the euphoria began to rise he was losing his senses, Mark had total control over him and he liked it.

The harder Mark sucked, the more Jinyoung whimpered and moaned, his hips thrusting up hard forcing Mark to take him deep into his mouth.

Jinyoung’s hands grasped Mark’s head tighter and his hips thrust up hard upwards, “Mark, shit, I’m gonna come, I'm gonna, oh god! Mark!!!”

Mark was relentless in his efforts to bring Jinyoung to his end and as Jinyoung called out his name Mark scraped his lips back down over the tip and sucked it hard

Jinyoung felt his body shudder under the weight of his orgasm as he came so hard, exploding into Mark’s mouth, that he saw white in front of his eyes.

Mark continued to suck every last drop until nothing was left and until Jinyoung still sensitive and coming down off his high, finally begged him to stop.

Mark complied, crawling up the bed from between his legs and kissed him. “That was round one,” he quipped with a wink.

Jinyoung chuckled a little then gave Mark an Inquisitive look? So, did I taste like Soju?”

Mark lay down next to Jinyoung taking him in his arms and smiling at him. 

“No,” was his simple reply

“No? Really?” Jinyoung said sounding a little disappointed

Mark, laughed. “I’m sure you will the next time we get drunk.”

Without a word, Jinyoung got up from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Mark asked him puzzled.

Jinyoung gave Mark a sly smile. “To grab the Soju from the fridge.”


End file.
